Dear Embry
by LastKissesAreTheHardests
Summary: A young girl been in love with the same guy since she was a child. But Jacob breaks her heart everytime he goes back to Bella. Her parents beat her and her only friend is a huge wolf which she names Mr. Wolf. who is this wolf and will he get there in time
1. Chapter 1

I dont own anything except the girl charter who dont have a name right know.

The song is Dear John by Taylor swift. i dont own the song or Twilight charaters

Again I sneak back into my house. If my mom found out that I snuck out and went to see Jacob just for him to break my heart for the hundredth time i would be dead.

"WERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" I hear the drunk screams of my abusive mother. Before I could answered I was slapped a crossed the room.

"Hey David." I said as I got up and looked at the man who my mother was dating. Know that my mom is to drunk or high to move he does all the beatings. Even sometimes he rapes me, but I never told Jacob because his world right now is Bella

_Long were the nights when_

_My days once revolved around you_

_Counting my footsteps_

_Praying the floor won't fall through, again_

_My mother accused me of losing my mind_

_But I swore I was fine_

Again, he left me again for the leech's girlfriend. I loved him more than anyone. My mother who Jacob used to protect me from started to yell and say how I was demented and how could someone as good as Jacob to love me.

I'm starting to believe everything that my mother says. I am worthless and no one will love a girl so ugly and beaten.

_You paint me a blue sky_

_And go back and turn it to rain_

_And I lived in your chess game_

_But you changed the rules everyday_

_Wonderin' which version of you I might get on the phone, tonight_

_Well I stopped pickin' up and this song is to let you know why_

I always believe that he would see how much I loved him. That when Bella left to go save Edward he would turn around and see me waiting for him, like I always did when him and Bella disagreed.

For a while when Bella and Jacob weren't talking he made me believe that all the waiting and praying and all that crying and blood stain sheets were over. I believed that we were really happy. But the blue sky that we had he turned it cold black. He went back to Bella and left me again.

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone_

_Don't you think I was too young_

_To be messed with_

_The girl in the dress_

_Cried the whole way home, I should've known._

As I lay on my mattress since I didn't deserve I bed, I saw the dress I brought with all the saved up money I made working. I could have used that money for a way out of the hell hole but instead I brought this dress which I will never wear since he told me he didn't want to go to his prom.

I didn't know if it because he didn't want to go at all or he just didn't want to go with me… I believe the last one.

_Well maybe it's me_

_And my blind optimism to blame_

_Or maybe it's you and your sick need_

_To give love and take it away_

That night I cried so hard. He did it again. He messed with my emotions and didn't care how hurt I got. Maybe it was a sick game to him. Use the sweet and caring abused girl until Bella wants him.

_And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand_

_And I'll look back in regret how I ignored when they said_

_'Run as fast as you can'_

Don't get me wrong Jacob isn't a bad guy… He just is misunderstood by everyone. And the fight we had tonight, I became one of his traitors on the list of everyone who hated Bella.

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone_

_Don't you think I was too young_

_To be messed with_

_The girl in the dress_

_Cried the whole way home_

I know if Jacob came though that window right knows, like he did when we were young kids. Before my father left and my mother started beaten me. If he told me he was sorry I would forgive him and I would love him even more.

_Dear John, I see it all now it was wrong_

_Don't you think nineteen's too young_

_To be played by your dark, twisted games_

_When I loved you so, I should've known._

"JACOB!" I screamed into the cold and moonless night. "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! SAVE ME JACOB! PLEASE SAVE ME!" I fell over and started to cry harder. I hear the hard footsteps of David coming. I smile softly.

_You are an expert at sorry_

_And keeping the lines blurry_

_Never impressed by me acing your tests_

_All the girls that you run dry have tired lifeless eyes_

_Cause you burned them out_

I get up and stare at that door thinking of what he will use to beat me this time…How long will it take for the cops to come since I know my next door neighbor will call the cops for that outbreak. Will they get here before or after I die? Will Jacob cry or will he not come to me when I need him.

_But I took your matches_

_Before fire could catch me_

_So don't look now_

_I'm shining like fireworks_

_Over your sad empty town_

The door swings open and there stands both my mother and David. If looks could kill oh I would be dead so quickly. I smile and just said hi.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" they both scream. David walks towards me as my mom leans on the door frame for support. I smile and look David in the face.

"What will it be this time caption Dave?" I said. I don't know what happen usually I'm begging for forgiveness. When did I become so cocky?

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone_

_Don't you think I was too young_

_To be messed with_

_The girl in the dress_

_Cried the whole way home_

Dave slapped me across the face and when I fell to the floor not once was I afraid.

"YOUR DEAD PRINCESS!" He screamed as he kicked me over and over. I hear my mother laughing and rooting Dave on.

"HE WILL NEVER BE DAD MOTHER!" I screamed and it seemed everything stopped. And my mother walks towards me and looks like a lost child.

"Kill her Dave." She said as she walks away. That's when I started to cry.

_I see it all now that you're gone_

_Don't you think I was too young_

_To be messed with_

_The girl in the dress_

_Wrote you a song, you should've known._

I think every bone in my body is broken and I feel the black come and take me. I look at Dave as he seemed to be getting tired and sobering up. He seemed like he was so sorry that he didn't mean to kill me. But all that thought went out the window when I saw him start to take off his pants.

"I need one more time with you before you die princess." He whispered husky and his eyes misted over with lust. I closed my eyes and I started to hear sirens and some kind of howl.

_You should've known_

_Don't you think I was too young_

_You should've known._

When everyone finally got there Dave didn't get the chance to rape her. He was taken away and so was her mother. But that didn't matter all I saw was a broken body of my imprint. How could I let this happen to her? I picked her head up and softly nuzzled her neck like a stupid dog. She was still breathing but her heart I could baily hear.

"Sir we need to take her right knows…there might still be a chance." The EMT guy said

They took my life, my world, my air, my everything away and I felt like a balloon in the wind just standing there with her blood on my chest.

"Yo! Embry what happened?" Jacob asks as he runs towards me. I look at him and threw him to the ground. I could kill right now but I know that she would be angry with me. I feel the phase coming so I have to calm down.

"STOP. PLAYING. WITH. HER!" I growled into his face. Jacobs face fell and he pushed me off of him. "If she dies you know what will happen?" I asked Jacob. Jacob shook his head, still new with the whole wolf thing. I look at him with tears rolling down my eyes.

"If she dies, I will die that's the way the imprint thing is." I said "Look at me I'm crying and it because I have to feel everything she feels. I didn't get her on time because I thought she was so upset about you, Jacob you know how she feels and you kill her. I heard her scream out the window and that's when I knew what was going on…DAVE WAS GOING TO RAPE HER!" I got angry again and when I looked back at Jacob I saw the whole pack. I flipped and then phased and ran as fast as I could. 'Please be ok' I said as I felt my heart break even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't remember much except Dave beating me and that howl outside my window, I wonder if that was the big ass wolf I met almost every night by the cliffs. I wonder where I am right now. I know I am not dead since I can hear something, or maybe I am dead and I can hear wherever people go when they dye. I open my eyes and see I am on the cliffs and the big wolf which I call Mr. Wolf, head is on my lap. For some reason I feel that I need to fight I need to come back to him, but at the same time I would love to spend an eternity right here with his warmth surround me. I start to pet his head and he snuggles into me even more and gives me a soft sigh.

"It was Jake again. But you probably already know that huh? I don't know what to do anymore Mr. Wolf…" I softly close my eyes and lay back onto the ground. "I wish you were human so then you and I can be together forever. I know you would love me back since you been here since the very beginning." I feel the warmth leave my lap and when I open up my eyes I am looking into the eyes of a human. "Embry?" I whisper as I move to sit up. We look into each other's face and I see how handsome he really is. He smiles and touches my face and I feel the warmth of his hand on my cold cheek, he looks worried and takes his hand away and gets up and starts walking away. "No! Don't leave please tell me what I can do to keep you right here with me." I said as I grab his hand and as he turns around I see the soft tears start to fall he cradles my face and kisses me with such passion that I can't breathe.

"Wake up." I hear in my mind. I look at him and he smiles. "Wake up sleeping beauty." I close my eyes and kept thinking 'I need to wake up for my wolf…I mean Embry. I need to wake up.' When I reopen my eyes I am looking into bright lights. "Turn off the lights!" I mumble.

When I got my answer my heart just stop, "Anything for you Sleeping Beauty."

**Embry**

**When I get home I throw new clothes on since I ripped the ones I was wearing. Then I jump into my trunk and start driving to the hospital to my love. I know it will take me awhile to get there so I turn the radio on and the one song I hear seemed to kill me right where I was.**

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most_

_Wear the pain like a heavy coat_

_I feel you everywhere I go_

_I see your smile, I see your face_

_I hear you laughing in the rain_

_Still can't believe you're gone_

**I grab my chest to feel the rapped beating of my heart. I know she still alive because my heart is beating so fast, if she was dead it was said that then the wolf inside me would die which might make me die to.**

_It ain't fair you died too young_

_Like a story that had just begun_

_The death tore the pages all away_

_God knows how I miss you_

_All the hell that I've been through_

_Just knowing no one could take your place_

_Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today_

**I wonder if I just told you who I was from day one would you love me or would you love Jake. I was the wolf that you kissed and snuggled with, those were the best nights ever. Having you leaning on me singing or just talking. The best where the times you fell asleep on me and how I just wanted to stay like that forever.**

_Would you see the world?_

_Would you chase your dreams?_

_Settle down with a family?_

_I wonder, what would you name your babies?_

_Some days the sky's so blue_

_I feel like I can talk to you_

_And I know it might sound crazy_

**When did it become so easy for me to love someone as much as I love you? God if you die before I get to tell you the whole truth I don't know what I would do. Before I notice I started singing.**

_It ain't fair you died too young_

_Like a story that had just begun_

_The death tore the pages all away_

_God knows how I miss you_

_All the hell that I've been through_

_Just knowing no one could take your place_

_Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today_

_Today, Today, Today_

_Today, Today, Today_

**I slam my leg on the gas and start driving faster, like how Edward drives every day, Images of Christen floats into my head. But there ones of me and her on the cliff but I am human and were kissing and she tells me 'I love you Embry.'**

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most_

_I wear the pain like a heavy coat_

_The only thing that gives me hope_

_Is I know I'll see you again someday_

_Someday, Someday_

**When the song ended I notice I was in the hospital parking lot and in a parking space. Without thinking I jump out of my car and run up to the first desk I see.**

"**Hi I am Embry Call, I am here to see…" before I could say a world the lady looks up to me and smiles.**

"**Christen? You're the fourth handsome boy to walk to my desk in this hour." She gives me a smile and tells me she up on floor 5 room 515. I run like a mad man up those stairs and when I finally got to the floor I see the whole pack except Jake. I run pass them and run into her room and this is when I hear Jakes voice.**

"**Anything for you Sleeping Beauty." It took everything not to rip his throat.**

"**Jake, where Embry? I need to talk to him so please leave." Just her voice calms me down. WAIT! She asked for me but why we never talk, unless.**

"**You now?" I said as I walked in. Her eyes lit up and she smiled.**

"**I would hug you, but I am kind of tide down." She said as she picks up her arm with the I.V. and all these other stuff hooked up.**

**I walk over and gently take her hand and kiss it. "I'm Embry Call...And i am so i love with you."**

**Christina smiled, "It took you long enough." she smilled and kissed me cheek. "we will talk later ok?"**

**i would wait forever if i had to talk, i was so glad she was here. i nodded my head and kissed her cheek.**


End file.
